


Ron Weasley and the Wait...Is that bacon?

by HPFANFREAK08



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bacon, F/M, Humour, Love, mush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFANFREAK08/pseuds/HPFANFREAK08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and his obsession with bacon, throughout time ranges from childhood, through Hogwarts and Adulthood, in no particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I don't like spiders

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money off the franchise, this is just a fanfiction. Enjoy

Growing up as one of seven you realise that if you want something different from the others, you have to fight, this always worked for Ronald Weasley at the age of three. It was breakfast time at the Burrow in the middle of the summer holidays.

Everyone sat around the crowded table; Bill, 13, Charlie, 10, Percy, 7, Fred and George, 5, Ron,3, Ginny in her high chair, 2, Arthur, and Molly was serving the food. Everything you could imagine for an English breakfast was there; toast, bacon, scrambled and fried eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes, sausages, etc. The family had some interesting conversation topics that morning which included; Arthur’s work, Hogwarts, the twins’ pranks and rubber ducks, which Arthur was trying (and failing) to figure out the purpose and functions of the fascinating muggle objects. “Honestly Arthur, I have no idea how rubber ducks work or what their purpose is!” said Molly in a very annoyed voice.

There was one piece of bacon left Ron and Ginny both wanted the bacon, and didn’t want to share it, they were both holding onto it for dear life, while making sure their mother wasn’t watching them. It turned into a game of tug-of-war, due to Ron being older he knew how to get the piece of bacon, by tickling Ginny. But this time it didn’t work, then a spider crawled across the table, and Ron screamed like a little girl, because of the reminder of his teddy bear. Ginny won, but after seeing the look on his face, she grudgingly gave him the bacon, Ron forgot the spider and munched his bacon happily.


	2. Bottomless Pits Called Stomachs

Ron Weasley age 11, made his way down to the Great Hall early in the morning with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, this morning was different because he and Hermione weren’t bickering. All three sat down and naturally started piling food onto their plates.

There were; waffles, pancakes, fruits, yogurt, eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes, toast, cereals and everything you could imagine for breakfast was laid on the Gryffindor table. However all that Ron noticed was the massive plate with a pile of bacon in front of him. Harry and Hermione were discussing Flamel, and Ron was completely oblivious to the fact that they were talking to him, until Harry took a piece of bacon off the pile.  
“Harry, why’d ya take the bacon?” asked Ron angrily  
“I’m glad to know that you’re still on Earth, and to answer your question, because I want it Ron” said Harry calmly after munching his bacon smugly.  
“Fine, but I get the rest of the bacon!” snapped Ron, and with that he shovelled it all into his mouth to go into the bottomless pit he called his stomach.  
“Ron, do you have any table manners?” asked Hermione in an annoyed voice. He didn’t reply and Hermione took this as a no.

Never the less Ron was happy for the rest of the day because of all the bacon he had eaten that morning at breakfast.


	3. Beaten by a One Year old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I disclaim everything you recognise

Ron Weasley awoke to a noisy series of bangs in the kitchen of the house, and looked at his wife sleeping peacefully against his body, and then more banging, he decided to go and investigate. His Auror instincts kicked in and he grabbed his wand, and went to the kitchen. To his surprise he found his one year old daughter surrounded by many pots and pans. Rose Weasley had recently found out how to walk down stairs obviously, and grabbed them.   
He took the pot that was on her head off, and once she saw her father, she started to cry, Ron picked her up and repaired the kitchen to its original state. Suddenly Hermione showed up at the doorway, looking from Rose to Ron. Ron felt the need to defend himself and said “It wasn’t me it was Rose!”  
“Ok then, breakfast?” laughed Hermione  
“BACON!!!!” said Ron and Rose nodded in agreement, Hermione then made bacon and eggs for breakfast, and they ate. Rose felt adventurous and took a piece of Ron’s bacon, which was a big mistake, Ron then grabbed a piece off her plate when his wife wasn’t looking, but Rose slapped him.  
“Not fair Rosie! Hermione she just stole some of my bacon! I tried to take a bit of hers but she slapped me” whined Ron  
“Rosie, we do not take Daddy’s bacon, and Ron she has the Weasley genes, of course she is protective of her food” said Hermione  
For the rest of the day Ron was slightly upset that his one year old got away with his bacon, and Rose had a smug smile all day.


End file.
